


Hello Monster (My Star)

by writeforselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforselu/pseuds/writeforselu
Summary: Sehun always believed the person that lived above him was a mean landlady and Luhan is a tsundere that swears like a sailor. Also, Sehun may or may not have a kink for cross-dressing (not himself though).





	Hello Monster (My Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Mods for your hard work for hosting this fest \^o^/ And a big thank you to the prompter for such a fun prompt. The end of my writing journey was a little bumpy, but I had heaps of fun writing this so I hope you will enjoy it!

This wasn’t the first time, and Oh Sehun was certain it wouldn’t be the last.

_ Pay up before I set your potted plants on fire! _

On a tiny pink sticky note plastered over the very centre of the entrance door to Sehun’s rented tiny apartment was an angry scrawl of almost illegible Korean. It was the third one Sehun received from the landlady that month.

University student Oh Sehun considered it rather odd, the fact that he had never met the landlady in person, and the only reason he knew the owner of this apartment was a lady was because he caught a glimpse of long dark locks and fluttering white dress, as hurried footsteps travelled up the rusted metal stairs outside that led to the apartment a story above. Aside from that one time, Sehun never saw her in person again.

Oh Sehun could still remember the time he signed the tenant contract. When he casually asked the real estate agent about the landlord, the man merely waved it off with a “don’t worry too much about it. Just pay your rent on time”.

And with confidence the university student could proudly say that he always paid his rent on time. Except in the past month, every morning on the day when his weekly payment was due, Sehun would find himself staring at the tiny pink sticky note in mild confusion. It wasn’t like he was short on cash or had a history of not paying…

But he did find it a little creepy that his landlady who lived a story above knew about his beloved dwarf-sized potted plants, which he kept at the window of his bedroom.

In conclusion, the university student somehow found himself a grumpy and slightly frightening landlord, who from his latest observation seemed to have a fetish for pretty flowers, since the edge of second story balcony was submerged in shiny colourful pots of fragrant blooms.

Don’t get him wrong. Oh Sehun was just a tiny bit curious, and that was all.

Today was 31 st of October, Halloween. The university student was rather excited about this day, that was, aside from the fact that he had to pay his rent. The annual campus Halloween party was on as usual and Sehun couldn’t wait to laugh his ass off at Baekhyun’s poor attempt at dressing up as a slutty cheerleader. His best friend had been boasting about his flashy costume (and his not-so subtle kink for cross-dressing) for weeks and honestly annoyed the fuck out of Sehun. Also, the midget dared to insult Sehun’s own outfit for the night.

Excuse him but ‘guy in suit’ was both practical and aesthetically pleasing, and wouldn’t cause enough damage to burn someone’s eyes out unlike the shredded remains of a tight ass cheerleader uniform. Plus, he could always say he dressed as James Bond. Oh Sehun always called himself a smart man on a budget.

(But to be completely honest, Sehun really just wasn’t bothered to look for a costume)

~*~

Under his fitting attire of a proper black blazer and bow tie, Sehun felt somewhat gentlemanly. The perk of having an older brother who recently married was that your parents were more than likely willing to pay for your suit. They should be even more proud of their youngest son for wisely reusing it.

“Oh Sehun you look like you are getting fucking married on Halloween night. You are such a party pooper.” Uttered Baekhyun as the pair made a beeline for the queue.

“Shut up at least no one can see my balls poking out from a tight mini skirt.” The taller of the two retorted. “At least try to hide those hickeys on your thighs.” That earned him a nudge in the ribs.

“You are just jealous because you haven’t got laid in what? A decade?” Teased Baekhyun as the two entered the venue.

Yes, that was true. But it would kill Sehun for him to actually admit that he was even the slightest bit envious of his best friend’s extremely active sex life (to be fair, Baekhyun moved in recently with his giant boyfriend Chanyeol so sex was easy as switching off the lights).

And it wasn’t like Sehun didn’t want any of the good stuff. Despite being the perfectly healthy hormone-driven college student he was, Oh Sehun hadn’t hooked up with anyone in awhile. Because now that he was getting older, he started to lose interest in sleeping around. Sehun wanted a more secure relationship with someone he genuinely had feelings for. Plus, graduation was also lurking around the corner. Within a few months Oh Sehun would be tossed into the reality of the working force and officially join the adult crew.

He was looking for a serious stable relationship, and that was all.

So as the two best friends roamed through different crowds, Sehun strictly informed himself that he wasn’t here for a fling that could only last within the expanse of one night.

Sooner or later, as Sehun predicted beforehand, Byun Baekhyun ditched him for the company of Chanyeol whose poorly done smudged makeup reminded him of Joker, or maybe he just intentionally dressed up as the psychopathic clown. Since Sehun already saw it coming, he merely gave it a shrug and continued to travel through the crowds in search of his other friends.

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around, Sehun felt undoubtedly relieved when he saw the side profiles of Jongin and Kyungsoo only a few metres ahead. Yes! He wouldn’t be alon-

“I finally found you!” Abruptly, a pair of pale arms circled around one of Sehun’s and spun him around. The university student was taken aback as his sight was suddenly occupied by a dainty figure adorned in a lovely wedding dress. But despite its softness, the voice that matched the heavenly angelic face peering straight at Sehun sounded… a little strange.

The other seemed shocked too by actually witnessing Sehun’s face. “OH MY GOD wrong person I’m so sorry!!” Those hands wrapped around his arm hurriedly disappeared behind the stranger’s back. If Oh Sehun were ever going to meet an angel on a Halloween night, this would be the closest he could get.

Because, oh lord for the fucking sake of sweet FUCKING Jesus Christ, was this person irresistibly gorgeous. Sehun could go on about this unfamiliar figure’s beauty for days and no one would be able to shut him up. Honestly, how could someone be so damn elegant and alluring at the same time!?

To say Oh Sehun was smitten by the first glance was an understatement. All that ‘serious relationship’ bullshit just threw itself out the window because never in his life had Sehun wanted to fuck someone so bad (what was subtlety anyway). Right now the only barricades that stood between them heading straight down to third base were the facts that 1) they have just met 2) Sehun was still suspicious on the pretty stranger’s gender, let along sexual orientation, and 3) surely Sehun didn’t apply the same effect on the pretty stranger, who now looked rather lost.

How cute, Sehun thought.

Without another second wasted the stunningly beautiful angel (Sehun didn’t have a proper name to match that face okay) stepped away from the other without sparing him another glance. Oh Sehun had never felt so devastated his entire life.

But the university student was no coward. Ever if he definitely looked like a creepy stalker, Sehun trailed behind the sparkling form of the wedding gown and silky dark locks, that was, until he was ambushed by Kim Jongin.

“What did I just see?” The male suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes Sehun replied, “Nothing. Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“Went to grab some drinks. Now. Why was our ‘serious relationship’ guy ogling at that pretty girl? And all this time I thought you were gay Oh Sehun. How dare you lie to me for so many years!?”

That moment the said male just wanted to shove Jongin’s face down the nearest trashcan and continue his little stalking episode. Except now he had completely lost the pretty stranger,  _ his pretty stranger _ . Great, thanks Jongin.

“Fuck off Jongin.” In an irritated mutter the university student pushed his friend aside and trudged forward. The venue wasn’t overwhelmingly huge so he still held his chances of meeting the lovely angel again. At least, Oh Sehun could hope.

Much to his luck (or the lack of it), the university managed to stumble upon Baekhyun and his boyfriend eating away each other’s faces FOUR TIMES, and yet not a trace of that white delicate wedding gown. By this moment Sehun’s mind was a little exhausted. What was he doing this for anyway? No way would the stranger be interested in someone as average as him. Might as well give u-

Tonight, the deities above must have all agreed to be kind to Oh Sehun. Because, there, ahead of him was the pretty stranger, who still had the lost puppy expression plastered over his beautiful features. This was Sehun’s chance.

As he mastered all his courage the university student stepped forward. Breathe. Breathe. “Hey, you alright?” He hoped he didn’t come off as creepy (he probably did anyway).

The doe-eyed stranger still looked confused as ever, but now with a mix of unease. “P-pardon?”

“You look a little lost. Do you need help with anything?”

“U-um.” A stutter. So damn cute, Sehun decided. “No. Wait actually. Yeah, yeah I do. Do you know a guy named Zitao? Huang Zitao.”

Oh Sehun might have heard that name somewhere. It sounded quite familiar. “Yeah.”

The pretty stranger blinked rapidly. “Then by any chance have you seen him tonight? Have you seen him  _ here _ ?”

The university student could now vaguely recall a resting bitch face with dark under-eye circles. Wasn’t he that famous campus Wushu prodigy who was once introduced to him by Baekhyun?

“Sorry. I don’t think I have.”

“Oh.” Sehun felt a little sad just by witnessing that disappointed expression on the doe-eyed stranger’s face.

Out of nowhere catcalls caught the university student’s attention, followed by a whoop of “cute couple!”.  Accompanied by that came nearby people’s apparent observation of Sehun and the pretty stranger. The taller of the two (Sehun) could vaguely hear words such as  _ “bride”, “groom” _ and  _ “item” _ . Sehun suddenly recalled what Baekhyun mentioned before the party.

_ “Oh Sehun you look like you are getting fucking married on Halloween night.” _

He couldn’t decide if he should be floating on cloud nine or hide his face away in embarrassment. The pretty stranger appeared to have caught the memo too. No matter how you looked at it, their costumes were unquestionably matching.

They both appeared like they were getting married.

At the same time, the pair turned to stare at each other with wide eyes, only for the doe-eyed stranger to rapidly turn and dash away from the scene.

Sehun was too dumbfounded to react until a few seconds later. Without any hesitation he chased after his pretty stranger through different crowds of people until they almost approached the venue’s exit. The distance between them gradually closed by Sehun as he grabbed onto the stranger’s pale wrist as carefully as he could. That brought them both to a halt.

“Sorry about that. But please don’t let it ruin your night! There is still another hour left of the party.”

The stranger seemed hesitant before peering back at Sehun.

The university awkwardly laughed. “And, haha… guess our costumes unintentionally matched one another… I’m Sehun.”

There was a small period of silence.

“Luhan.”

Sehun could not hold in the question he had been wondering ever since he saw the stranger any further. This was for the sake of his fucking entire well-being. “Please don’t take this the wrong way and I am a hundred percent not trying to insult you by any means. Are you… a man?”

That was when a string of pretty laughter escaped the lips of the doe-eyed stranger. “Yeah.” He nodded. “You are one of the few who managed to guess that correctly.”

Yes. Yes yes YES YEEEEEEEES. Sehun was hell of a lucky bastard tonight! And for sure there were sparks of interest in Luhan’s eyes as he eyed the taller without any more reluctance. Oh Sehun absolutely couldn’t afford to fuck up anything now.

“Again, sorry about before.” Luhan suddenly spoke up while batting his entrancingly long lashes. “I mistook you for my friend Zitao. We actually planned to match our costumes for this party, except I don’t know where he disappeared to.”

Oh. Sehun couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. So it wasn’t exactly fate that they happened to correspond each other in terms of dress. Luhan just… couldn’t find his original partner. But there was no way Sehun could let that thought consume his undeniable attraction in possibly the prettiest man he met throughout his entire life.

“Wooo who is this here?” Cooed Baekhyun who jumped out of nowhere as his arm snaked around Sehun’s neck. What a great timing, again. Why were all of Sehun’s friends such annoying assholes? (Other than Kyungsoo of course, Sehun could never use the term ‘asshole’ in front of Kyungsoo, never)

If it weren’t for Chanyeol’s piercing stare that was locked on the form of his super clinging boyfriend, Sehun would’ve long told Baekhyun to fuck off like he did with Jongin. But he much preferred to not get onto Park Chanyeol’s bad side.

With gritted teeth, Sehun replied, “This is Luhan.”

From the way his best friend’s eyes squinted in curiosity as they scanned Luhan’s quiet form up and down, Sehun knew nothing good was going to happen.

And he was absolutely utterly correct.

Before he knew what was going on, Baekhyun long dragged Luhan away as if they were friends since nappy days. Sehun then watched as Chanyeol silently trailed after them.

“Byun Baekhyun you sneaky motherfucker how dare you steal him from me!” Angrily muttered the university student. Oh Sehun should be grateful he was given long legs from birth for him to chase after his fucking asshole of a best friend at the age of 23, who may or may not be ruining his chances of getting laid tonight.

Oh Sehun and the shitty friends he made in life.

“Stop it what are you doing!?” By the time he found the trio at the bar counter, Luhan’s cheeks were tainted red under the influence of alcohol. Turned out Baekhyun had already fed him a few shots.

“This one is a lightweight. Although a moment ago he seemed pretty keen on drinking.” The culprit uttered while downing a shot of his own. “You drink some too Sehun. It’s Halloween night after all. YOU GOTTA PARTY HARD!”

Maybe from the very moment he was born, Byun Baekhyun was simply offered the purpose of ruining Oh Sehun’s life.

As Sehun stepped up to Luhan to tell him to get away from his best friend, the doe-eyed male suddenly stood up to his surprise, and grabbed onto the taller’s wrist. “Dance with me.” He erotically whispered next to Sehun’s ear, sending shivers down the taller’s spine.

The previous song ended with a soft finish, and the sensual beats of ‘Artificial Love’ by EXO pounded through the speakers. Sehun’s brain automatically delivered a simple message to his lips.

_ “Oh lord.” _

Luhan pulled them to the centre of the largest crowd and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. He was drunk. He was plainly drunk. And then sensually, the man cladded in the elegant wedding gown pressed his warm body against Sehun and grinded without mercy. Gradually intoxicated by the doe-eyed male’s every movement and his breathtakingly alluring presence, the taller of the two responded to the movements with desire he held since the start of the Halloween party.

There was no way for Oh Sehun to hide that growing bulge at his crotch.

He wanted more. He craved for more.

So when Sehun found his arms snaking around Luhan’s slim waist, all signs of hesitation and nervousness vanished away into thin air. For the first time in almost forever, Oh Sehun could possibly get laid again. How exciting.

And it was absolutely obvious on Luhan’s face that their not so innocent motions were performing all sorts of magic on him, making the pretty male weak and vulnerable in Sehun’s hold. The only things that separated the pair’s heated bodies were their Halloween costumes. Oh Sehun had to take him home tonight. The space between their faces closed by the instant when Luhan, whose eyes erotically rolled back before pale hands clenched onto Sehun’s collar, forced down the taller with all his strength and crushed their lips together, all the while continuously grinding against Sehun.

It was a mess of teeth and tongues and Sehun was turned on to the point he wanted to devour this doe-eyed man whole. Seconds and minutes passed by. It took all the self-control in Sehun to break away from the other’s lips to catch some fresh air, also to drag a lightheaded and slightly unsteady Luhan toward the party’s exit.

With sticky hands tightly clenched onto each other, Sehun hailed over the nearest taxi and gently as he could, thrust Luhan in like the intoxicated man he was that very moment. The taxi driver threw the pair a nonchalant glance as if he was more than used to lust driven young adults stumbling into the backseats of his vehicle as the clock struck midnight. As Sehun hurriedly uttered his address to the driver, Luhan’s hands already found their place by the university student’s crotch.

This was going to be a spectacularly memorable night indeed.

~*~

Sehun could say he had a lot of bad mornings, but nothing could compare to one when the back of his head collided with a flying college textbook. Ouch.

With the mess of toothpaste foam around his mouth, the university student turned around with a hiss of “the fuck”. Oh Sehun supposed he should take it as a ‘good morning’ from the doe-eyed male with fluffy bed hair that appeared rather angry compared the dazzling pretty stranger in a wedding gown at the party the night before. Hmm, Sehun wondered why.

“Where am I?” In contrast to the soft light voice from yesterday, this morning’s Luhan sounded more like a drowsy young smoker. Also, aside from outrage, the man looked done with life. He was really experiencing a terrible morning, thought the university student. Then again, if he woke up with a bad hangover himself, Sehun would be somewhat grumpy too.

“Ehh,” Messily wiping away the toothpaste foam with the back of his hand, Sehun replied. “my place?”

The other’s eyes widened in shock. They scanned the interior of Sehun’s slightly chaotic bathroom, then up and down at the man himself. Sehun immediately found himself being pulled by his pyjamas collar against the doe-eyed man. “What the fuck happened last night?” Deadpanned Luhan.

Well, Oh Sehun could say he never saw that coming. They always say don’t judge a book by its cover and Sehun just got a taste of the expression first handed.

“C-calm down.” Sehun lifted up both his hands in the gesture of surrender. “I can assure you it’s not what you think!”

“Then why the fuck am I wearing this!?” Luhan pointed to Sehun’s shirt and shorts that looked a little baggy on him. “What. Did. You. Do.” Each of those words was pronounced with a pale finger harshly jabbed at the university student’s chest.

“Seriously I can explain!!”

Let’s just say before Sehun could reach the good part of the night (not that the previous parts weren’t just as wonderful), Luhan passed out, and passed out as in, legit, drop dead passed out before the taxi could even reach Sehun’s street. The university student considered the most rational thing to do was to bring the unconscious doe-eyed man to his apartment, since they already reached the destination anyway.

And as the gentleman he had always been, Oh Sehun kindly changed Luhan’s gorgeous wedding gown to a pair of comfortable shorts and dark shirt. That was it, end of story. Sehun could feel the sting of the bump on the back of his head.

Although he didn’t seem completely convinced by the taller’s words, the doe-eyed man stepped away from Sehun. “Where is it?” He deadpanned.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My wedding dress!” Sheesh why was he so angry? Not even a thank you to Sehun. Maybe the person from yesterday was Luhan but Sehun took home his bad-tempered identical twin instead. Maybe.

With the furious expression on his face, Luhan’s hand reached atop his head. “And where the fuck is my wig!?”

Oh yes, the wig. How could Oh Sehun forget about that damn wig that he almost risked his life to get because a certain someone who was too drunk to function threw it onto the taxi seat the moment the two stepped inside. So, only realising the wig was still inside the taxi after the vehicle took off, the university student ran after it with the unconscious Luhan on his back. They were almost hit by another car, but at least the taxi halted for them. Luhan sure had a whole lot of thanking to do and his angry whiny ass right now wasn’t covering any of that.

“Everything is over there on the sofa.” Sehun replied as calmly as possible. After all, his gentleman image wasn’t just a façade (unlike someone else).

As if Oh Sehun merely evaporated into thin air and his existence instantly vanished after finishing his sentence, Luhan marched over to his belonging without a single sign of gratitude toward the taller male. Heck, it was as if he was playing the game of ‘let’s pretend Oh Sehun is now invisible’ when the doe-eyed male scooped up everything and existed the apartment as if it was his own. And he was still in Sehun’s clothes!

Rude, mannerless, impolite, ill tempered and bloody MEAN!!

(Yet for the strangest most confusing reason in the world, Sehun could feel himself getting… somewhat interested)

~*~

Sehun couldn’t say that he was extremely familiar with his neighbourhood. As a university student who only moved here not long ago, there were still numerous locations Sehun was yet to discover and make his way around. The neighbourhood itself was rather old. Most buildings’ exterior had been stained overtime and most apartments only had two storeys, like the one Sehun was living in. But the rents around this area were affordable, so Sehun wouldn’t exactly be surprised to occasionally see someone from campus-

Hey, that side profile oddly resembled someone with a bitchy attitude who abruptly left Sehun’s apartment with a dramatic door slam and lack of goodbye. Or maybe, that really was Luhan who turned around the corner and was rapidly disappearing from Sehun’s sight. The university student’s footsteps suddenly automatically changed their direction.

Speaking of the devil, it had been only a few days since they last saw each other. And right now Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes as they glued themselves onto the doe-eyed man’s back. What was he doing here? Because Sehun was almost 200% sure he wasn’t back to return the taller’s clothes, let along slip out a “thank you”, or maybe even a “sorry”. Honestly, the university student even worried for Luhan after he left, to the point he walked around outside his apartment in case the other man was lost. But after almost an hour of searching, Luhan was nowhere to be seen or found, so Sehun could only give up and get ready for his classes.

Also, Oh Sehun only realised after Luhan left that he forgot to ask for the other’s phone number. Stupid, stupid, stupid

Then again, it wasn’t as if something was going on between them two. Sehun was horny, Luhan was horny and drunk, and the rest was simply history. But seriously though, the taller didn’t even have enough time to get into the doe-eyed man’s pants. To make him feel a tiny less sad, Oh Sehun convinced himself that Luhan was probably a minor who sneaked into the party with his older friends, and it would’ve been certainly unlawful to bang someone below the legal age. Yep, that was right.

Oh no Luhan was speeding up! If Sehun sped up too he would appear too obvious. Then again, anyone could tell that he was tailing behind the doe-eyed man who looked rather casual this day in his sweats and sneakers. There was certainly an inkling of softness to his overall look, even if right now all Sehun could see was a faded backside. As they travelled further and further, the sceneries transformed from somewhat foreign to downright familiar. Luhan halted to a stop before Sehun’s apartment.

What is he going to do? Wondered the taller male who watched the other a little distance away. Luhan merely stood there and stared. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Okay, the staring lasted for seven seconds. An alerted Sehun with full attention watched every light step that followed, and hmm, that looked weird. Why was Luhan heading up the metal staircase?

Oh.

Well Fuck.

Shock, relief and disappointment suddenly overwhelmed Sehun as he turned away from the other’s direction. No, this was the worst, for sure the worst. The fact that he almost fucked his land lady’s boyfriend or the fact that his land lady’s boyfriend was unquestionably gay, Sehun wasn’t sure which one weighed heavier on the scale of ‘Lets Fuck Up Oh Sehun’s Entire Existence’. The moment Sehun decided to turn his head around Luhan was opening the door to the apartment above. All his spontaneous theories clicked into one. This was a first time in almost a year when Sehun felt like drinking in broad daylight.

~*~

Chances were they were bound to run into each other due to the circumstances. And they did, merely four days after Sehun binged on grape juice because the nearest convenient store ran out of alcohol.

Oh Sehun couldn’t exact say he was surprised, actually he wasn’t surprised at all (that astonished expression though surely betrayed him). To say Luhan looked good was an understatement. Every moment he stared the man just looked so beautiful as he stood in the shadows of the tree dotted by gentle sunlight. That sleeveless cream lace top was just made for the doe-eyed man, who sported a shoulder length black wig that enhanced his pretty eyes and rosy lips.

The reality however, slapped the university out of his trance. Would his landlady approve of her boyfriend wearing her clothes so casually? Because Sehun still recalled that time when he was twelve and was quite interested in how he would look with his mum’s mascara and lipstick. That palm print on his arse didn’t fade away until a week later.

It was definitely unquestionable how ethereally beautiful Luhan looked as he placed a wide-rimmed hat atop of his silky wig. However, that familiar looking pink sticky note in his other hand for sure shadowed his tower of attractiveness.

“Em.” The university awkwardly stood before the entrance to his apartment with his key ready in hand. It was a lovely sunny morning and Sehun frankly forgot to grab his phone half down the street.

Luhan appeared ready to step over and stick the note onto Sehun’s door. Upon hearing his voice, the doe-eyed man froze for an instant, and then in a snap, his head turned to Sehun accompanied by a knife sharp glare. “What?”

Sehun’s eyes locked on Luhan, then at his door, then at the pink sticky in Luhan’s hand, then back at Luhan. “Well, I came back to grab something from inside.”

“And?”

“Um..” Wasn’t sure what Luhan was trying to get out of him, Sehun scratched the back of his neck. “Were you the one who stuck those other sticky notes on my door?” Luhan stared at him for a moment, then replied with squinted eyes. “Yeah. What are you going to do about it?”

For a small man the amount of horror creeping out of him was slightly overwhelming, never minding the wide hat barely shielding his cute little nose from the sun. And wait a minute, if Luhan was the one who stuck those notes on Sehun’s door, then…

“U-um do you perhaps… happen to… l-live upstairs?” Damn Luhan and his exceedingly-frightening-but-also-tiny-cute-Chihuahua aura that made Sehun stutter like a fool, and took a direct punch to his manly ego.

The doe-eyed man rolled his eyes without offering a reply and stepped away from the spot between the tree and Sehun’s door. “That’s none of your fucking business and pay your goddamn rent on time.” With that and a slight adjustment to his wig, Luhan disappeared down the street.

Oh Sehun was never the brightest person on the earth but he knew how to put together one piece with another. Perhaps he was wrong about a tiny small detail in his rushed assumption the other day.

Maybe, Luhan wasn’t anything like ‘his landlady’s boyfriend’.

And maybe, Luhan  _ was _ his landlady.

~*~

It was becoming a thing and Sehun wasn’t proud of it. Every chance he caught a glimpse of Luhan, the university student would find himself somehow ditching his previously planned destination, only to tail behind the doe-eyed man around the neighbourhood. Sehun was just a bit interested in the other male that was all. Plus, he never exactly answered the taller’s question, so the university student supposed he should find it out himself. Sehun quitted his part-time job at a flower shop right before moving to this neighbourhood so he had plenty of free time to kill anyway.

It appeared Luhan held a rather peculiar hobby, or at least, Sehun rendered it pretty strange for a grown man. Feminine wear, Luhan seemed to love wearing everything girlish and decorated with flowers. Let it be a refreshing tennis skirts that showed off his pretty legs or chiffon blouses that made him look so elegant and pristine, Luhan just didn’t seem to get enough of cross-dressing.

And let’s be honest, Oh Sehun didn’t particularly mind it, too.

Today must’ve been special, because for the first time in awhile, Luhan wasn’t cross-dressing. Cladded in a simple white shirt and dark slacks with his natural short dark hair revealed to the world, the doe-eyed man led Sehun onto a busy street. The university student was supposed to be at home right now preparing for his next in class essay but hey, screw college.

Separated by at least a good few metres apart (Sehun made sure of that), they approached the line of shops already open for a new business day. Because he somehow predicted that his quick convenient store run would miraculously turn into another Luhan stalking session, Sehun especially wore his comfy shoes so his feet wouldn’t hurt after trailing after the mysterious doe-eyed man. Perhaps he was lucky today, or maybe it was the exact opposite. After merely a few minutes of tailing the other, Luhan stopped and made a sharp turn into one of the stores.

Should he go in? That would make it too obvious that Oh Sehun was purposely following Luhan, which was exactly what he was doing. But the taller’s curiosity was expanding by the second as he stood there in the middle of the pedestrian path. Oh screw it! Oh Sehun had been doing this creepy stalker thing for a considerable period. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

So with his best nonchalant blank face, the university student made a beeline for the store that Luhan disappeared into. The first face that greeted Sehun inside, however, did not belong to the doe-eyed male. Instead, it was a man probably around the same age as Oh Sehun with fairly tanned skin, and heavy eye bags. His smile immediately directed the message of “I am very done with life so please quickly get out of my face”.

“Hello sir, how can we help with you today?”

Flowers, the store was full of them. The strong floral scents definitely woke Sehun up for good. The man that greeted him squinted his eyes in suspicion at the university student who definitely did not look like he was here for flowers, especially from the way Sehun just gave the store a full scan while bobbing his head up and down.

Nervously gulping while scratching the back of his neck, Sehun cleared his throat. “I… eh… I’m just looking around.” The tanned male didn’t seem particularly convinced, but he let Sehun off the hook by continuing with trimming some of the newly arrived roses.

Where did he go? Sehun questioned himself as he pretended to pay attention to the nearest pot of pink hydrangeas. The shop was clearly not big enough for a grown man to hide from the eyes of another. Perhaps Sehun just saw it wrong. With a sigh and an awkward wave to the tanned florist, the university student exited the flower store with disappointment.

Or not

“You do know this is fucking creepy right?”

Absolutely stunned out of his wits, Oh Sehun almost fell back and landed his butt on the cold hard concrete. But he didn’t, and the way he saved himself from making a fool of himself was nowhere near graceful either.

Luhan’s hard eyes were locked onto Sehun’s, demanding for some sort of explanation. Suddenly the idea of following the doe-eyed man around didn’t appeal so fun and fascinating.

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“You.” A strong finger harshly poked against Sehun’s chest. “You were clearly following me. And from my observation you have been doing that for a while. What the fuck do you want?” For a short pretty man he certainly had a nasty mouth.

Oh Sehun rapidly blinked in his best attempt to feign innocence. He thought he was as sneaky as a ninja in the past few days. He was wrong. But hey! It wasn’t like he was performing some kind of criminal activity (ok, stalking kind of did count) so why was Sehun behaving like a culprit caught red-handed?

“Y-you never said you were my neighbour! And specifically my landlord!” Oh yes, throwing back an accusation would totally make Luhan less frightening than he was right now, great work Oh Sehun.

“And why the fuck do I need to tell you that huh!?” Luhan trudged forward toward Sehun, who obviously leaned back from the doe-eyed man’s scary presence. “Get over yourself kid. I was too intoxicated that night to function properly so stop following me around assuming there is anything going on between us. Also, I would much prefer an old ass sugar daddy anytime to a lame college kid. You aren’t even my type! And that’s final!”

Everything else that occurred after Luhan dramatically stomped back into the flower shop and slammed the door shut while waving the ‘closed’ sign in Sehun’s face all happened in a blur, until the university student found himself back inside his apartment yet with that shocked expression on his face.

What, just happened?

~*~

For a long time Oh Sehun pondered if whether he should avoid Luhan at all cost or march back to that flower shop, which he could now assume was where Luhan worked, and deliver back his own arguments against what Luhan claimed the other day. But he also had university to worry about so for a while, Sehun was left stuck between the two options. However that ended the moment Sehun saw Luhan climbing down the metal stairs and bravely called out something that was not precisely inspected by his brain.

“Hey I’ll treat you to coffee!”

~*~

“Just to make this clear I am only here for the free coffee.” Muttered Luhan who took a slow sip of his iced Americano.

“This is the fifth time you said that, and yes, I am aware of that.” Sehun replied.

It was still a surprise that Luhan agreed, and despite everything Luhan insisted, this felt like a date. A very typical date where they start off with small talks and things eventually led to making out in one’s apartment. Well, at least Sehun could dream. Honestly Luhan was probably the most attractive person Oh Sehun met in his life, but he was also one of the most foul-mouthed. The university student wasn’t sure if the two could possibly balance each other out.

“So, you really are my landlord. What a small world. Haha.” Spoke Sehun with much awkwardness. Surprisingly Luhan answered with a not-so-harsh reply, “Yes I am.” He still eyed Sehun with wariness though.

Now that Sehun thought about it, did Luhan even attend his university? Because he swore he would’ve spotted someone so stunning ages ago.

“So em… what’s your major?”

Luhan looked up from his coffee with an arched brow. “What major?”

Now it was Sehun’s turn to look confused. “Don’t you go to my university? You went to the university Halloween party.” Luhan’s lips formed a small ‘o’.

“Right, about that. No I don’t. My part-timer employee does though, Zitao. He insisted to drag me there so I could be his pair, except his cat went missing before he could change into his costume. So basically, my date for that night kind of stranded me by myself.”

Oh, so that was the story. That tanned male from the flower store must be Zitao. Wait, so Luhan was the owner of the flower shop? “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Sehun knew he must be pushing it, but he needed to know.

It took a moment for Luhan to reply. “Probably a couple of years older than you.” A couple. That’s, that’s ok, right? For a moment Sehun looked very thoughtful.

“Well, this was nice, getting free coffee.” Abruptly Luhan stood up, knocking Sehun out of his trance. “Now, goodbye-”

“W-wait, why so soon?” The younger quickly stood up too. He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate but Sehun wanted to genuinely know more about his pretty landlord. The fact that they could’ve possibly fucked last Halloween night was already tossed to the back of his mind. Who was Luhan the person? He was truthfully interested.

Luhan threw him a look of ‘kid the fuck more you want?’ “Look, I have a job and a whole store to managed. Because of this little coffee trip with you, now I have to pay Zitao extra for filling me in after his shift is over.”

“Then I’ll go with you!” There were flashes of anticipation in Sehun’s eyes and Luhan must have noticed it. Because despite muttering “Oh for fuck’s sake” impatiently under his breath, the doe-eyed man didn’t specifically reject the younger as he stepped out the tiny coffee shop while rolling his eyes.

Tailing behind the shorter male like an obedient puppy Sehun soon found himself before the counter of the flower shop as he watched Luhan tie up another bouquet for another customer. “Why flowers?” The younger suddenly questioned.

“You ask too many questions.” Muttered Luhan, who kept his head down as he took over the cash from the customer before he waved goodbye with a small smile. It was a nice smile.

“What did you think when you first saw me?”

Luhan finally looked up at Sehun. “Didn’t you hear me the first time? I said you ask too many questions.” Sehun merely shrugged, “Still worth the try.”

“Look,” The older firmly down the trimming scissors in his hand. “I know what you are trying to do, but I am not interested. So stop wasting your time here.”

“What  _ am _ I trying to do?”

“You are trying to hit on me.”

Of course he was, it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. “Fine then,” Changing the topic Sehun crossed his arms. “you ask me some questions.”

Luhan hesitated for a while as if debating with himself if he should drop the previous topic. In the end he sighed and asked, “Do you have a job right now? Part-time?”

Well he did a few weeks ago that technically counted, right? Also, Oh Sehun had sort of planned something beforehand, which was why he was brave enough this day to actually ask Luhan out for coffee.

“The best job in the whole entire world.” Sehun bragged as if he had all the rights to, because at least to _ him _ , it for sure was. 

Luhan’s face suddenly switched from mildly annoyed to utter disbelief. “Please don’t tell me you are a part-time stripper, or porn star.”

At that Sehun burst into a fit of laughter like a mad person. The customer that only just stepped inside the shop threw him a judging glance before hurriedly stepping out. Unfortunately Luhan witnessed that with his own eyes, which was why Sehun received a hard punch on the arm.

“Are you fucking mocking me?” The older threatened Oh Sehun by shoving a thorny stem at his face. “What the fuck do you do then!?”

The younger was nonchalant to the threatening stick and instead leaned forward on the counter. Luhan visibly backed away. “You mean, what I _ will _ be doing in a very short sweet time?” Sehun rephrased the question.  _ “I will be working right here in your flower shop.” _

“WHAT!? Bloody hell fuck no!!” Even if he was smaller than Sehun, Luhan sure contained a lot of strength, some of which he used to push the younger off the counter. “When did I agree to that?!”

“Very soon, probably in like, a few more seconds.”

The doe-eyed man looked so very much confused “Wha-”

As if on cue, Luhan’s phone vibrated on the counter. The older threw Sehun a life-threatening glare before picking up the call. “Hey Zitao.”

The university student subtly smiled to himself.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO HEAD BACK TO CHINA FOR FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!? It’s one fucking cat not something that pays your fucking rent what the fuck knocked you over!? AND why the fuck are you only telling me this now WHEN. YOU. ARE. ALREADY. AT. THE. FUCKING. AIRPORT. Okay. Okay fine! Whatever!! But bitch don’t you ever think I’ll let you off the hook easy once you return GOODBYE!”

There was definitely fire blazing in Luhan’s eyes. Maybe this was a good time for Sehun to back off a little-

“Okay how the FUCK did you drug Zitao for him to betray me like this!?!?” With hands that mercilessly dragged Sehun’s collar to bring down the taller, the doe-eyed male furiously deadpanned. Just think of him as an angry Chihuahua, Sehun silently repeated to himself so his knees wouldn’t turn into jelly, angry Chihuahua.

“O-okay hear me out!” The tremble in Sehun’s voice did kind of betray his supposed composed image. “A few days ago I decided to come to your shop, you know, to invite you to do everything we did today. But your weren’t here and Zitao was. He was an easy-going guy so we made small talks. We talked about our university, and then we kind of talked about you.” Luhan squinted his eyes, Sehun gulped. “And then Zitao started mentioning about the Halloween party and then his cat and how his mother is dragging his ass back to China so he can help with the family business while his dad is away in Japan, or something like that. The cat is only an excuse because Zitao’s mum bought the “fucking” cat for him.” The younger placed his hands up in surrender. “I swear I wasn’t a part of this. Zitao was probably too scared to tell you, um consider how fucking scary you can be.” He lowered his voice while uttering the last part.

Luhan let go of his collar (maybe a little reluctantly) and stared hard at Sehun’s face to examine for traces of nervousness in case he was lying. Sehun’s face managed to remain steady.

“Well this is fucking  _ great _ my tenant is now best friends with my part-timer who is ready to fly himself out the country.” He glared at the younger. “Fucking. Great.”

Sehun cleared his throat. Clearly Luhan couldn’t even remember their conversation before it was interrupted by the phone call. “Um. Well. Lucky for you, you don’t need to go specifically looking for another part-timer. I’m very willing to work here.”

“But what makes you think I will hire  _ you _ ?” Challenged the older that lifted up his head with eyes still piercing through Sehun. The taller merely shrugged, “Believe it or not, I used to work part-time at a flower shop before moving beneath you. Although I mostly swept the floor and handled the cash, I did pick up a thing or two on flower arrangements.”

“Huh did you get fired?”

“No, it was close to my parents’ place but they live at least two hours by bus from here.” Luhan still looked unwilling to offer Sehun the job, so the younger continued, “Hey, how about this. I’ll come and work for you starting right now to the end of this week. Let’s call this testing period, so if you don’t think I’m good enough you can get rid of me anytime without paying me a single cent.”

“Why do you want to work here so much?” Luhan questioned with a frown.

Sehun smiled as he picked up the nearest broomstick. “Isn’t the answer obvious enough?”

~*~

Luhan was always watching him, let it be when the older was trimming the excessive leaves or spraying water over the delicate petals, or greeting customers or arranging flowers into different bouquets. His eyes, out of habit or not, were always glued on Sehun ever so cautiously as if the younger could explode in any second. Luckily for him though, Sehun didn’t. In fact, the taller thought he had been doing a fairly decent job. So far Luhan only tossed him a few small things to do, nothing too different from his last part-time job. Everything was… going smoothly.

That was, until Luhan tripped over a roll of tape on the ground since his eyes were too busy locked on Sehun, and fell with a glass vase in hand. The vase shattered and cut the backside of Luhan’s left hand. Immediately dropping everything he was doing, Sehun ran up to the florist with deep concern.

“I’m fin-”

“Stay here!” The younger worriedly knelt down to look at Luhan’s wound, which was starting to ooze with red blood. He quickly stood up. “Where’s the first aid kit?”

Luhan batted his eyelashes like an innocent kid. “I said I’m fine it’s only a smal-”

“Luhan where is it?”

The obvious concern in Sehun’s eyes stopped the older from fighting back of any sorts. The first time in a rather soft voice, he replied the younger, “It’s in the store room. Second row from the top on the biggest shelf.”

With a nod the younger dashed inside the said room and instantly returned with the kit in hand. He knelt back down next to Luhan and carefully took over the injured hand. The blood was wiped away by a small towel. Sehun carefully applied disinfectant to the cut while he blew on it so it wouldn’t sting. He was too focused to notice the growing redness on Luhan’s cheeks.

“Does it hurt?”

Luhan scoffed, “I’m not a whiny ass that freaks out so easily over a tiny cut. I didn’t even feel it.”

Sehun gently wrapped the bandage around Luhan’s hand because a simple Band-Aid was too small to conceal the wound. The younger thought about it for a moment, and decided to just go for it. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Luhan’s hand.

The older immediately took back his hand with wide eyes. “W-what was that for?!”

“Don’t you know the saying, if you kiss a wound it will heal faster?”

Luhan shook his head and faced away from Sehun. This time however, his blushing cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. “Whatever bullshit you are bluffing, I have never heard something so ridiculous!”

So damn cute, thought the younger. “You should take a rest. You have been working non-stop since the morning.” He suggested. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. I don’t think we’ll get many customers at this hour.”

Luhan turned around and eyed him with wariness. He didn’t trust Sehun?

“Fine,” Surprisingly the older muttered. “just, remember to clean up the mess on the ground.” And with that, the doe-eyed male took off his apron and exited through the door in the back of the shop.

Carefully Sehun swept up the broken pieces of glass. Slowly, a happy smile appeared on his face. Luhan was such a tsundere.

It was half an hour later when Luhan returned and announced Sehun could leave. “There aren’t any customers anyway.” With a nonchalant face as if nothing occurred half an hour before, the shorter male said. “You can head home now.”

“But I want to walk home with you.” Whined the younger. “I will stay until you close.”

Luhan squinted his eyes in disapproval. “Don’t you have any classes?”

“Not today.” Sehun replied back with a smile. He was smiling a lot around Luhan lately.

The older merely sighed, but he didn’t reject Sehun. And that was good, because it seemed Luhan hadn’t sworn at him for almost an entire day. What a record for both the doe-eyed man and the younger. Well, at least Sehun couldn’t recall Luhan directly throwing profanities at him.

Silently sat on the stool next to the counter, it was now Sehun’s turn to watch the older. Luhan paid him no attention whatsoever, and the younger decided he was doing this on purpose. The doe-eyed man always moved so gracefully around the shop. His eyes seemed to twinkle as they stared lovingly down at the vivid blossoms. Sehun wished one day Luhan could stare at him just the same.

Time really flew by as the younger fiddled with a wilted rose while eyeing the doe-eyed man before him. Luhan, Luhan was truly beautiful especially the longer he stared. It was juts so hard to remove his eyes from the older. When Luhan started packing up the store, Sehun immediately stood up and helped him. They worked in silence because the younger decided he should save the questions for their way back home.

“So, how did I do today?” Questioned Oh Sehun with a slight smirk as Luhan locked up the doors to the store. “Better than expected?”

“You asked this the day before, and the day before that.” The older deadpanned. “Well no one has complained,  _ yet _ , so I suppose you aren’t too bad.”

“Then do I get the job?”

Luhan started walking off ahead of Sehun. “So do I? Do I?” The younger eagerly questioned like a naïve little boy. The other resumed walking and picked up his pace without answering Sehun. But unfortunately for him, the younger had longer legs, so he eventually caught up without much effort.

Finally witnessing there was no point trying to purposely ditch Sehun, Luhan halted to a stop. He closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh.

“Alright.”

Okay, Sehun in all honesty did not expect this. Actually, he didn’t even anticipate for an actual reply. “OH MY GOD are you serious!?” He hollered in glee.

“Don’t make me take that back!”

“Okay okay,” Sehun calmed himself down from the sudden surge of excitement that was dying to escape from his body. “wow, I never imagined for you to agree so easily.”

Luhan merely hummed in reply and resumed walking. Was it bad to say that Sehun really wanted to kiss him right now? 

“Hey are you free tonight?” The younger caught to the older once again. “Well, right now to be specific.”

Luhan threw him a glare. “Why?”

Sehun scratched the back of his neck. “I kind of want to get a drink, you know, for getting a new part-time job. But it will be lonely if I only celebrate by myself.” He added a pout to that.

“Well tough luck.” Coldly replied the older. “Stop pouting you look ugly.”

“I’ll pay for all the drinks!”

Sehun learnt that Luhan really couldn’t say no to free things as they sat themselves down inside the small tent spot. The younger ordered a bottle of soju and some fishcakes, Luhan silently nibbled on the free peanuts.

“Exactly how many years are you older than me? I’m 22 by the way.”

Luhan hesitated before answering, “Four.”

Sehun nodded. Four years wasn’t too bad. Luhan could’ve been 40 and Sehun wouldn’t know because of his baby face. “You can ask me questions too, you know.” He said to the doe-eyed male.

“Alright. What do I need to do for you to quit hitting on me?” Luhan asked with a dead serious face.

“Sorry no can do for that one.”

The older scowled at him and turned away. Sehun just laughed and shrugged. “Can’t you at least tell me why you don’t like me? Do I smell bad? Is my face  _ that _ ugly?”

“I just don’t want a serious relationship right now.” The ajumma came with their fishcakes. “Especially with someone four years younger than me.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Sehun nodded. “Alright then. But just so you should know. I’m not going to give up.” With that he downed his shot of soju.

“You haven’t once addressed me by ‘hyung’ since you learnt that I’m older than you.” Luhan purposely changed the topic.

Sehun grinned because the older didn’t sound offended at all. “That would only make you sound old. I don’t think you would like it. Plus you aren’t Korean so I thought you wouldn’t be fussy on etiquettes.”

“True.”

“You should drink too,  _ hyung _ .” Snickered Sehun who made Luhan look up at him in surprise for calling him ‘hyung’. The older seemed uncertain if whether he should drink or not. He looked at Sehun again, looked back down, sighed and eventually swallowed down his shot of alcohol.

Sehun wondered why he waited so long to do it. Then he remembered what happened at the Halloween party. Luhan was a lightweight who probably wasn’t even aware of that himself. Oh Sehun was a fucking idiot for not remembering that before dragging the older here. The doe-eyed male was already starting to look a bit tipsy from a single shot of soju. He demanded Sehun to pour another glass because “it tasted nice”. One shot after another, the university student was starting to get worried.

Together they finished the bottle and the fishcakes, and Luhan was swaying back and forth in his seat.

“Oh Sehun…” He mumbled. “You actually have… a decent face... and a decent ass too.” And then he giggled, Luhan fucking giggled.

Sehun wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or offended right now, the fact that Luhan was definitely checking him out sometime before but only complimented the younger when he was drunk. The younger managed to pay the ajumma before placing Luhan’s arm on his shoulder. “Luhan. Luhan let’s go.”

The older slowly nodded and attempted to get out of his seat, somewhere along the way he tripped, but luckily Sehun caught him. They trudged down the street in a wobbly manner into their neighbour until Luhan started tripping over his own feet while hiccupping like a small puppy. The taller of the two decided he had enough; it wasn’t like Luhan would remember any of this tomorrow morning.

With an arm swiftly sliding to the back of Luhan’s knees and the other slight changing its position, Sehun lifted up the older in bridal style. The doe-eyed man stopped hiccupping. Now he was staring right at the young with dreamy eyes.

“You have a nice nose.” He said out of nowhere.

Yes, Luhan was the exact type of person to only give you endless compliments when he was drunk.

“Thank you. I’m flattered.” Sehun replied with a straight face. It was too dark to see the blush on his cheeks.

“You have broad shoulders too. I’m jealous.”

The younger just resumed on his steps. Luhan subtly looped his arms around Sehun’s neck. “Em thanks? You have a pretty face yourself.”

“I know.” Breathily whispered the older. Sehun gulped. He wasn’t sure where this was heading. “Did I tell you your lips are also very pretty?”

Okay, this was getting dangerous. Luhan was staring hazily at Sehun’s lips. His eyes locked onto Sehun’s.

The next thing the younger knew, the doe-eyed man brought down his head and moulded their lips together. This was the second time he kissed Sehun, the first time when he was also drunk at the Halloween party. Luhan tasted like alcohol, and also a tiny bit of boiled fishcakes. Their heated kiss grew nowhere near innocent when the older swept his tongue across Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun was so glad he was still half sober.

Deciding his legs were getting weak standing upright, the younger walked them over to the nearest wall never breaking the kiss. He gently positioned Luhan against the wall and held him up by the thighs. Luhan’s legs tightly circled around Sehun’s waist. It was one fiery kiss, enough to last Oh Sehun a very long time that was for sure. He couldn’t get enough of Luhan and his warmth.

The younger would love it if they could go further from here, but Luhan was evidently drunk and Sehun didn’t want to force him into anything when the older had no control over his sense of judgement. He (unwillingly) broke from their heated kiss. Luhan groaned and leaned for more.

“No. Let’s get you home.” Sehun stared warmly at the pouting Luhan.

When Sehun finally exited Luhan’s apartment after unlocking the place with the older’s keys and tucking him in bed, since the doe-eyed man passed out after they peeled themselves off that wall, he sighed, because for sure, Luhan wouldn’t remember anything that occurred tonight.

~*~

Or maybe he did.

Because the next day when Sehun happily went to work, the closed doors and a piece of paper that read, “WE ARE CLOSED FOR THE WEEK”, greeted him. And that was when Oh Sehun remembered he forgot to ask for Luhan’s phone number, again.

~*~

“Do you even have like, an ounce of nice in your entire being?” He really couldn’t control himself any longer as Sehun trapped a startled Luhan between his arms, which were placed against the door to the older’s apartment.

This was the first time they directly faced each other after almost a week. Sehun had a feeling that a certain doe-eyed man was purposely avoiding him, so as the determined man he was, the younger camped himself outside Luhan’s apartment since the morning. He was undoubtedly glad the older returned earlier than usual.

“Fuck off.” The reply flew out Luhan’s mouth in the usual nonchalant mutter but the man himself didn’t dare to look at Sehun’s direction.

This irked the younger, but also amused him. Staring right at Luhan Sehun continued, “Seriously, why do you have to be so mean all the time? Do you ever even consider for other people’s feelings?”

Still determinedly turned away from Sehun, the older retorted, “I told you to fuck off! Now let me go!” But instead of shoving the university student away, Luhan’s arms were glued to his sides.

The doe-eyed male looked casual in his simple neat attire of baby pink loose cotton shirt and brown slacks. Without the strong fragrance of some kind of expensive artificial perfume, the man also faintly smelt like flowers. Oh Sehun liked it. He liked it a lot.

There was always something so dazzling about Luhan that Sehun couldn’t be help to be drawn to like a moth flying subconsciously toward a fire. But Sehun knew that wasn’t all to the doe-eyed ill-tempered foul-mouthed florist who was actually four years older than him. Beneath all that appealing makeup and intended disguise of a cold person there was still so much of Luhan Sehun hadn’t seen and hadn’t known. Yes Luhan made it clear he didn’t want a relationship especially with someone four years younger (the kiss said otherwise though) but Sehun just wanted to try. For once the university student was so determined to achieve something in his life.

“What if I don’t want to?” Sehun huskily whispered back as he lowered his head. A hand gently caressed Luhan’s jaw and brought his face to face the taller. There was no way for Luhan to hide away his blush now. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I-“

Bursting out in laughter Sehun patted Luhan’s head before letting him go. A moment ago he was so determined to confront the older on why he tried so hard just to avoid the younger, yet witnessing that vulnerable expression on Luhan’s face, Sehun supposed baby steps mattered greater than his own sense of pride. Also, he definitely felt the fluttering of his heart when Luhan finally looked into his eyes after almost a week.

As he stepped away from the older man’s apartment and toward the staircase that led to his, the university student turned back and softly said, “It would be really pleasant if you can be just a bit nicer to me.” The sentence ended with a smile and Oh Sehun disappeared from Luhan’s sight.

The next morning Sehun stepped out of his apartment mind automatically expecting to see that usual pink sticky note because today was the day to pay his rent. It was there, as per usual, except this time, instead of an angry scrawl the note was decorated by a phone number and the sentence “don’t get too excited this is for work”. Sehun grinned to himself.  _ Such a tsundere. _

And yes, baby steps.

~*~

Luhan still treated Sehun the same as before, but the only difference now was that he no longer threw profanities at the younger ever so casually like he did before. Actually, he also spoke more to the younger. These really meant a lot, at least to Oh Sehun. The younger was also lucky enough to catch Luhan smiling at him when a lady with a toddler entered the shop and Sehun played with the tiny baby to make her laugh. The older rapidly looked away though and replaced that lovely expression with his habitual frown, but nonetheless, Sehun’s day undeniably became a thousand times better.

~*~

The rain started pouring just as Sehun stepped inside his apartment. Every raindrop crashed down onto the concrete road outside like thin bullets. The university student was lucky he escaped from the abrupt downpour soon enough. The silence of the apartment was somewhat calming, despite the heavy weather outside. It was already dark outside and Sehun was yet to have dinner. As per usual, he took out a packet of instant ramyeon and a small cooking pot.

Maybe it was just Oh Sehun, but today the stove was much louder than usual. He simply shrugged it off and turned on the TV. But the moment when he caught words such as “DEAF”, “OH FUCKING SEHUN”, “I KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE” and “OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR”, Sehun knew it wasn’t his stove that was making the noises. The rain was immensely noisy outside so god knows how heavy it is right now.

The university student promptly dashed to his door and opened it, revealing an utterly soaked grumpy Luhan who looked more than relieved to see the younger. He quickly hid it away and dove under Sehun’s arm to enter the apartment.

“Fuck you.” He shivers with both arms hugging his own torso. “Took you long enough.”

“Well hello to you too. Someone forgot his keys? Or did you miss me _ that _ much?” Smirked Sehun as he hurriedly stepped into his bathroom to grab an unused towel. He gently placed the item on top of Luhan’s wet head.

“In your dreams. But yeah… I forgot my keys. The locksmith is closed. It’s cold, windy and fucking storming outside. Zitao is in China. My entire family is in China. You are my last resort.”

Sehun acted as if he was offended. “ _ Last _ . Ouch. Have you had dinner?”

The older shook his head.

The taller of the two took out another packet of instant ramyeon and smiled, “Well then. Lucky for you, you get to taste my absolutely amazing mind-blowing cooking.”

Luhan snorted.

While waiting for the ramyeon to cook, Sehun led Luhan inside his bathroom and offered him his clothes. “They might be a bit big, but they are all I have.” He scratched the back of his neck out of habit. “That’s okay.” Luhan whispered before slamming the bathroom door close with the towel still on his head. It was as if he was purposely hiding his face away from Sehun the moment the younger provided him the towel. Everything about Luhan was just too cute.

The ramyeon was ready. Sehun waited for the older to come out of the shower as he chewed on an apple. The younger almost dropped the fruit when Luhan showed up in  _ his _ clothes (that were really a bit big on him, too adorable). Mostly importantly he smelt just like Sehun’s shampoo. How lovely.

“U-um.” Clearing his throat, Sehun pointed to the small dinning table with a thumping heart; the magic Luhan casted on him. “Dinner is ready.”

While eating, the older suddenly uttered, “What’s your major?”

Sehun looked up from his chopsticks. “Civil engineering. Surprised?”

“Well… yeah.” Luhan blinked. “Didn’t expect  _ someone like you _ to study that.”

The younger frowned. “Is that an insult?”

“Perhaps.”

Sehun’s face formed into a childish pout, he quickly shook it off. “Okay your turn. So, why flowers?”

“I like flowers.”

“That’s it?”

“Mhm.”

The younger eyed the doe-eyed male who was looking down too busy slurping the noodles. “What’s your favourite flower then?”

Luhan stopped eating and appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm. Probably… probably white roses. They are pretty.”

_ But you are prettier _ that was what Sehun wanted to say. But he decided he could save that for another time. “So you like pretty things.”

“I suppose.”

~*~

_ “Why did you come to Korea?” _

_ “Mm it was more of an ‘on the spur of the moment’ decision. Just I thought I should experience a different environment.” _

_ “Do you like any celebrities?” _

_ “Jay Chou.” _

_ “What are your hobbies? Aside from cross-dressing, and swearing at people younger than you.” _

_ “Fuck off. Does planting flowers count?” _

_ “Yeah sure. Any questions for me?” _

_ “I honestly don’t care all that much about you.” _

_ “Wow that’s mean. I’m hurt.” _

_ “Good for you, and for me.” _

_ “Why are you so mean to me?” _

_ “It’s fun.” _

_ “Okay you can stop now. I got the message.” _

~*~

They were watching TV, or in a more accurate description, Luhan was watching TV. The younger had occupied himself with occasionally sneaking glances at the older while making it as less obvious as possible. Clearly, that wasn’t working.

“Oh Sehun stop looking at me. It’s getting uncomfortable.” Uttered the doe-eyed man without taking his eyes off the bright screen ahead.

Sehun sighed. “Fine. But I’m bored.”

“Too bad because I like this show.”

Hardly ever considering for other people (or was it just Sehun)’s feelings, typical Luhan. Suddenly the younger thought of something he was rather curious in. “Hey, lately I haven’t seen you cross-dress.”

Luhan slowly turned his head. “Oh. Okay?”

“Did you cross-dress for work before?” The younger questioned.

“Only if I felt like it.”

“Hey let’s play truth or dare!” Sehun grinned while positioning himself to fully look at Luhan.

The older frowned. “You always change the topics way too fast.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Nope you are choosing first.” Luhan also altered his sitting position. “Truth or dare Oh Sehun?”

Sehun kind of liked the way Luhan would call his full name so casually. “Truth.”

“Wow what a boring person _.” Said the person who liked to watch documentary on a fish eating another fish. _ “When was the last time you were in a relationship?”

The younger was amused. So he is curious huh, he thought. “Around a year ago. He finally earned himself an invitation for scholarship in America. I felt bad if I held him back. The relationship ended on a peaceful note. Why are you interested?”

“No reason. Your turn.”

“Hmm. Okay. Truth or dare  _ hyuung _ ?”

Sehun very much enjoyed watching Luhan visibly freeze for a second at the last term, which was why he purposely dragged it longer. The older replied, “Dare.”

Of course there were many, many things Oh Sehun had in mind, a lot of them probably not appropriate for any underage audience. But since it was only the start of the game, he should chill down a bit.

“I dare you to run from here to the tree outside and back.”

Luhan jabbed a punch to his arm. “You are the son of Satan.” He hissed. “You asked for it.” Sehun teasingly smirked and shrugged.

The tree was barely four metres from the door, but judging the weather outside, there was no away for Luhan to remain utterly dry after the dare. The older unwillingly peeled himself off the couch. “Do I must?” As much as his puppy eyes were so fucking cute and made Sehun almost take back everything he said, the younger still offered a firm nod. “Have fun!”

Luhan threw him a glare, before walking over to open the door. The weather was absolutely horrible, which made Luhan throw Sehun another glare. “You are going to pay for this.” He muttered, before dashing into the dark pouring rain.

When Luhan returned three seconds later, Sehun burst in laughter. The older looks like an adorable puppy with wet fur. At least only his hair was wet and he wasn’t soaked all the way to his toes, unlike earlier in the night. The doe-eyed male purposely shook his hair with an angry frown right in front of Sehun, which made the younger laugh even more.

“Truth or dare.” Luhan deadpanned with fuming eyes.

Okay maybe Sehun should stop laughing. “Dare.”

“Dance for two minutes straight.” He commanded the younger while picking up his phone with an evil expression.

That would be a piece of cake, considered Sehun attended four years of dancing lessons and actually won a couple of prizes for high school hip-hop dancing competitions. Luhan chose the wrong man to pick on.

“Alright. Just let me play some music.”

Sehun unlocked his phone and selected “Artificial Love” by Exo. Luhan would be having a nose bleeding by the end of this performance. He quickly stepped to the door and grabbed the longest umbrella.

Sehun pressed on the play button. It was show time.

Luhan immediately appeared regretful of his choice as Sehun swayed to the strong beats. Too bad, Sehun was right up close performing for him while the older sat on the sofa looking attacked as ever. The dance was full of sensual movements and Sehun sure did not leave out the arousing expressions. Luhan merely sat there, and blinked with eyes impossibly wide. Oh Sehun got him good.

The younger’s free hand roamed about his torso while the other held onto the umbrella. As the song moved to the first chorus, the doe-eyed male was so stunned he hardly moved. The song played on and Sehun danced to it with extra passion. Then it came the good part. The younger slowly went down on his knees, and grinded against th-

“OK STOP!” Luhan threw the nearest object at him, which was his phone. The younger quickly dodged or else he would sport a broken rib for the rest of the month. “Oh god I was right you WERE a stripper!” The older exclaimed while hiding his reddened face away from Sehun.

He enjoyed it, the younger thought with a smirk. He definitely enjoyed it.

“Y-you know what I don’t want to play this anymore.” The older abruptly stood up and stepped far from Sehun as if he was suddenly infected by the plague. “I’ll ring another locksmith.”

“Hey this isn’t fair!” Sehun replied with arms crossed over his chest. “I went twice while you only went once. At least let me have another turn and then you can do whatever you want.”

Luhan seemed on the verge of saying no, but in the end he merely sighed. “Fine. The last round.”

“Truth or dare Luhan?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“What!?” Luhan exclaimed, bewildered by the younger’s statement. “There’s no way in hell am I doing that I would rather receive the punishment.”

“Fine, the punishment is to watch me finished that dance. I wasn’t even half way through.” Sehun smugly stepped close to the other male, who was backing himself against the wall. “Your choice Luhan.” The younger whispered as he caged Luhan with his arms. “ _ Your choice.” _

The doe-eyed male’s hands clenched to tight fists. He stared hard into Sehun’s eyes as if that would influence the younger to change his mind.

“Stop trying so hard to resist me hyung.” A hand tenderly caressed the side of Luhan’s face. “Just the thought of it already makes me a little sad.”

That was when for the third time; Luhan pulled Oh Sehun down so he could kiss him. At first it was just the pressing of the lips. Sehun’s large hands found their place gently holding up Luhan’s face while the older’s hands remained grasping onto his collar. They stayed like that for fifteen seconds, or was it seventeen? The entire experience made Sehun’s heart tingle with overwhelming affection. The kiss was so innocent, yet at the same time, it was too much. Luhan was too much.

This time he wasn’t drunk, and nor was Luhan. That could only mean that whatever just occurred, it occurred out of… honesty? So maybe that was why when the older pulled away, his face spoke of utter shock. It was a type of surprise that almost shattered everything lovely that remained from the ended kiss, also the kind of shock that mercilessly dragged Sehun out of the illusion of Luhan liking him back, of which he built in his head. 

“I-” The doe-eyed male seemed ready to dash out the door and leave everything else, including Sehun, far behind. This time however, Oh Sehun wasn’t going to allow it to happen. His hands quickly firmly wrapped around Luhan’s wrists and secured him within his arms.

“Please don’t run away hyung.” He whispered while pressing his head onto Luhan’s shoulder, arms gently wrapped around the older’s slim waist. He didn’t want to look the doe-eyed male in the eyes because honestly, Sehun was scared. He was scared to witness the emotions that were shinning through those beautiful orbs. He just needed a few minutes to get everything out of his head.

Luhan was straddling him. His body remained unmoving as Sehun spoke, but the warmth that radiated out of him brought the younger enough courage to continue speaking. God, he smelt so nice. “I think I made it pretty obvious.” Sehun smiled to himself, but it was perhaps a little too sad to be called a smile. “I like you, Luhan, I really like you a lot. Yes, I admit at the beginning I was merely curious, and god, you are so attractive who wouldn’t like you? That ‘interest’ then blossomed into something more when I started to know you, the real Luhan, and not just a beautiful person in a wedding gown that dazzled an entire Halloween party.”

“I know you have made it perfectly clear that you don’t want a relationship with me, but like a fool I still annoyed the hell out of you to somehow magically change your mind. I guess at the end, nothing worked… haha. You are probably pretty tired of dealing with me. Sorry hyung.”

“God this confession is so long. Um it’s okay hyung, that you don’t like me or see me that way. I totally understand. So from tomorrow, I won’t bother you anymore. You don’t have to deal with my shit anymore, or pity me with those warm eyes. It’s… okay. You also don’t have to force yourself to play along with me anymore. I mean, I-I’m still young and there’s plenty of other fish in the sea. So yeah, please give me the reality slap right now, and tell it to my face that you want nothing to do with me. I can understand, I can total understand. Alright, end of my lame corny confession.”

There was a small period of silence.

“Hey  _ fool _ , look up.” It wasn’t until delicate fingers swiped away the moisture near his eyes did Oh Sehun realise he was actually crying. How pathetic. “God I can’t believe you are already ditching me for ‘other fish in the sea’. “

W-what?

Luhan smiled so angelically at Sehun. This was the first time he did so. It was just… it was just so utterly breathtaking, that one simple expression. Luhan was honestly too much for Sehun’s heart to handle.

“You are so stupid.” The older softly poked at his chest. “And naïve, and loud, and annoying, and lame, and rude.”

“Hey look who’s the one speaking!”

Luhan laughed. “But I do admit, you are kind of cute, especially right now, crying like a huge puppy.”

The younger pouted. “L-like you are the one to point out my flaws! Hyung you are always so mean to me. You have no idea how cruel it was when you ignored me for almost a week.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Luhan gently stroked Sehun’s hair. The younger was seriously not used to this version of the older. “You are right, I should give you an answer right now.” The hand on Sehun’s hand stopped moving.

Call Oh Sehun a fucking coward, but he wasn’t if he wanted to hear this now.

“Alright.”

_ Alright?? _

“I want to give this a try. And before you can cut me off Oh Sehun! Let me say this. No, I’m not doing this out of pity. Nor do I find your presence entirely unbearable.” Smiled Luhan, who now continued to stroke Sehun’s hair. “What? No reply?”

“I…” Sehun blinked with wide eyes. “I thought you never liked me, or only pretended to cope with me. You have no idea how much I had to convince myself every night that you like me just a tiny bit so I could continue bothering you.”

“And I’m glad you did. Because that somehow ‘magically’ managed to change the way I saw you.”

“So how do you see me now?”

“Like a huge puppy.”

Sehun pouted again.

“But a cute one though.” Luhan suddenly leaned down and pecked the younger on the lips.

Oh Sehun could happily fly to heaven.

~*~

_ [Three months later] _

“Dude, are you guys dating?” Baekhyun poked Sehun with his arm as he pointed to Luhan’s disappearing backside. This was the fifteenth time he asked this question this month.

The taller of the two shook his head with a smile. “Nope. Well, not yet.”

“Who are you trying to fuck with I legit saw you kissing him two minutes ago!” Byun Baekhyun exclaimed and slapped Sehun’s arm. “It had been like, a fucking decade since you confessed. And didn’t you say he said yes?”

“Yeah. But that doesn’t mean we are dating. At least, not officially. And stop swearing so much you are starting to sound like Luhan.”

Baekhyun shook his head and sighed. “You are fucking hopeless. Wipe off that smitten expression on your face dude it’s disgusting. Seriously, for people ‘not dating’ he sure comes a hell lot to visit you on campus. I don’t even have that much dedication with Chanyeol.”

“That’s because you are an ass.”

That earned Oh Sehun another slap on the arm followed by a casual wave of goodbye because Baekhyun needed to head to his next lecture. By himself now, Sehun smiled like an idiot over the little but nonetheless heart-fluttering gestures of his hyung. He was so fucking smitten.

But what he said was right. After that rainy eventful night, when Oh Sehun actually fell asleep cuddled up against Luhan, they didn’t quit specifically establish the status they shared. But the previous nervous touches definitely transformed into gestures not so hesitant, and the few snarky words that brutally ended attempted conversations on the older’s part blossomed into fluid speech that more often than not, ended with a beautiful smile. Luhan was still a meanie poop though, that never changed. But right now, life was absolutely wonderful to Oh Sehun.

He always preferred baby steps after all.

That night, when Sehun surprisingly found the older waiting by his doorstep, despite him already offering the doe-eyed male a spare key to his apartment in case something like what happened three months ago occurred again (and it did happen again, seven times in fact), the younger could say he was more than curious. Luhan’s features appeared rather hesitant, as if he was debating with himself inside his head. Oh no.

Curiosity converted into a sudden surge of fear as Sehun stepped up to the older. “Hey.” He softly greeted.

“Hi.” That hesitant expression was wiped away by a lovely grin.

“How was your day?” Questioned the younger. “Is everything fine?”

Luhan nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

It didn’t seem like the older would easily spill out what was wrong, so Sehun suggested, “Want to come inside then?”

The doe-eyed male silently nodded.

Nothing particular happened for the duration of twenty minutes as the two silently sat within Sehun’s apartment and watched random Korean subbed Chinese action film. The younger was beginning to become fidgety as he stole occasional glances at the oddly quiet Luhan.

“He kind of reminds me of you.” The doe-eyed male abruptly spoke up during a fighting scene. He was pointing to the second male lead.

Sehun eyed the male on the screen. “Why” Frankly he couldn’t spot any commonalities.

“You both are hot, but also lame creepy losers.”

The younger could feel heat gathering on his cheeks. Luhan just called him hot (ignoring the next part). This must’ve been a spectacularly excellent day.

“Is that a compliment?”

“No.”

“Thanks hyung.”

The silence continued after that. Now Sehun was getting worried. What exactly was going on in Luhan’s head?

“Hey Luhan, honestly, is everything okay?” He questioned while turning his body toward the older. A frown formed over his face.

The other visibly froze for a particular second. He didn’t answer and looked down at the floor instead. Sehun’s eyes widened in shock and suddenly grabbed onto Luhan’s shoulders. “Please don’t tell me you are pulling a Zitao!? You aren’t going back to China, right?”

Luhan was fairly startled by the younger. He slapped Sehun’s hand for making him flinch from the sudden fright. “Don’t be stupid!”

“Then tell me what’s wrong!”

The older sighed as he gently brushed off the younger’s hands. “Oh Sehun.” Luhan spoke firmly as he stared into the said male’s eyes with seriousness. “I have something to ask you.”

The sudden alteration of atmosphere somewhat scared Sehun, but he gulped it down and nodded, “Okay. Go ahead.”

“What’s your plan for the future?”

That was a good question, also a sudden one. Sehun wasn’t sure which way he should answer this.

“Well, I’ll graduate, and become a civil engineer.”

“That’s it?”

The younger bashfully scratched the back of his head. “No, there’s much more. I want to get married, of course. I guess I don’t mind having children, but it is also okay not to have any. I want to live in a comfy home with someone I love and share nice meals with that person. I also kind of want to pick up dancing again as a pure hobby.”

Luhan nodded.

“Why do you ask?” It was Sehun’s turn to question.

The older sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking lately. Recently being with you, I tend to think about my age, a lot in fact. I have plans for the future too, but I’m not particularly young anymore, at least compare to you, and I won’t get any younger. I don’t know actually, I don’t even know why I’m saying all this-”

“Hyung.” Long limbs encased Luhan into a tight embrace. Sehun’s string of laughter was rather calm and at ease. “Is that all you are concerned about?”

The older nodded silently with head buried in the younger’s chest.

“Seriously you had me so worried. I thought you were going to tell me to stay away from you from now on, or something along the lines of that. Hey, I’m not getting younger either. Sooner or later I’ll be at your age, working a full-time job and moving on with life. In terms of age, it is true I will never be able to catch up to you. But after all, age is only a number. You can fall in love at any age. You can fall out of love at any age. Perhaps age is only there to provide us how long we have spent our lives with our love ones. Right now, we are still both young. There is still so much of the future left for us to fill with our footprints. I can’t promise I’ll be with you throughout the entire journey, but during the time I am, let’s support each other. Let’s be the strength to one another to reach a future we hope for.”

Luhan remained silent while Sehun tenderly stroked his hair, like the way he did three months ago during that rainy night. At this moment, their status yet remained unclear, but Sehun was definitely looking forward to the times ahead.

As if he heard the voice in Sehun’s head, the older suddenly sat up. “Alright.” He whispered. Slowly, those beautiful eyes glanced up at the younger, and slowly transformed into lovely half crescents. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Their hands were warmly connected.

~*~

_ “I kind of want to learn dancing too, but definitely not your type of dancing. I was thinking, maybe ballroom? But I need a partner for that, and I’m not entirely comfortable dancing with strangers.” _

_ “You seemed pretty comfortable grinding against me that Halloween nigh-” _

_ “I swear Oh Sehun if you won’t stop mentioning about that party, I’m going to set your potted plants on fire for real.” _

_ “I’ll be your partner!” _

-The end-

 


End file.
